Dellution
by DalnimFluffy
Summary: Ini sebenarnya udah buat lama, cuman lupa uploadnya atau malah mungkin udah upload di somewhere . hanya cerita singkat mengenai Hyukjae yang terkena delusi-delusi yang membuat ia marah besar dengan kekasihnya. .Happy Reading aja deh... Semoga tidak mengecewakan :):):):)


Dellution

Hyukjae a.k.a Kim Hyukjae seorang namja manis pujaan semua namja maupun yeoja di sekolahnya itu mendengus sebal sembarri memasuki gerbang sekolahnya tanpa membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari siswa-siswa lainnya. Mengundang tatapan tanya dari beberapa siswa yang kebetulan juga masuk bersamanya. Tapi semua itu tidak diperdulikannya. Karena ia sedang kesal saat ini. Ia sedang tidak ingin menjadi namja ramah maupun murah senyum saat ini. Ia hanya ingin kesal. Itu saja.

-BRUKH-

Meja belajar milik Hyukjae menjadi korban kekesalan pertama dari Hyukjae. meja tidak bersalah itu di lemparnya dengan tas selempang berwarna kuning kesayangannya yang merupakan hadiah dari Ayahnya yang paling jarang pulang karena beliau adalah seorang pilot.

"LEE DONGHAE menyebalkan!"jerit Hyukjae kesal di tempat duduknya.

Uh-oh, terjawab sudah apa penyebab kekesalan namja manis penhuni kelas 1-1 itu. semua siswa di kelas itu hanya bisa menghela nafas saat tau siapa biang dari kekesalan namja manis mereka. Sang ketua OSIS ternyata. Kalau begini mereka bisa bernafas lega. Karena mereka tau, san ketua OSIS pasti memliki 1001 cara untuk menaklukan makhluk manis yang sedang kesal di dalam kelas mereka ini.

Ah.. kalian ingin tau, siapa itu Lee Donghae dan apa hubungannya dengan namja manis kita yang satu ini? Tadi sudah kusebutkan, Lee Donghae adalah seorang ketua OSIS di Seoul High School, tempat mereka menimba ilmu saat ini. Kelas 2. Seorang namja dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata meski masih di bawah Choi Siwon si ketua penegak kedisiplinan, dan sedikit diatas Cho Kyuhyun, si wakil ketua OSIS. Serta kepintaran yang di akui sekolah meski belum mampu mengalahkann kepintaran Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Ki Bum, si duo genius human. Tapi itu semua sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi 'famous' di sekolah. Dan lagi, ia merupakan kekasih sekaligus tunangan dari Kim Hyukjae, namja manis kita.

Dan apakah yang menjadi alasan Hyukjae yang kesal dengan kekasihnya? Itu karena Donghae yang selama ini tidak pernah absen dari menjemput Hyukjae sebelum sekolah dengan sangat terpaksa absen di karenakan tugas OSIS yang menumpuk karena sudah mendekati akhir tahun ajaran yang berarti akhir tugas OSIS sehingga banyak yang harus di urus. Sialnya lagi, supiir Hyukjae sedang mengantarkan Mommynya ke bandara karena ada urusan bisnis. Jadilah Hyukjae harus naik taxi.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ. Yang membuat Hyukjae semakin kesal lagi adalah, supir taxi yang tadi ia naiki itu mesum! Dengan seenak jidatnya yang landau, dia bilang kalau Hyukjae itu cantik, Hyukjae manis, dan Hyukjae itu salah menggunakan seragam. Harusnya Hyukjae menggunakan rok. Bukan celana. Dan itu justru membuat Hyukjae semakin kesal. Meskipun pendapat sang supir tidak salah juga sih.

-PRAK-

Korban kedua. Pensil mekanik biru hadiah dari Mommy.

'Cepat selesaikan ini ketua OSIS'batin teman-teman sekelas Hyukjae yang sedang menatap Hyukjae horror.

Hyukjae POV

'Aku butuh udara segar'pikirku saat merasa jenuh dengan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, setelah berhasil meminta izin yang tentu saja dengan kebohongan akan ke toilet, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju tangga-tangga. 'Halaman belakang sepertinya tidak buruk'

-TEP-

Langkahku berhenti tepat di ujung tangga saat melihat pemandangan yang amat menyesakkan di bawah sana.

Dia… disana. Berpelukan. Tidak. Itu bukan lagi berpelukan. Tapi… itu BERCIUMAN! Dengan seorang namja manis yang ku ketahui adalah bendaharanya. Kim Ryeowook.

"Hiks.."

Tanpa tertahan isakanku keluar. Sial, itu telah membuatnya menyadari keberadaanku. Dengan segera aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berlari menuju tangga keatas. Atap sekolah.

"DONGHAE BABO!"makiku sambil menyeka air mataku yang terus keluar tanpa niat berhenti.

-CKLEK-

Aku segera membuka pintu atap itu dan hendak langsung menutupnya. Namun sayang mau di kata apa. Pintu itu kembali terbuka dengan kerasnya hingga –

-BRAK-

-DUGH-

-BRUGH-

-suara beruntun itu terdengar.

"APPOOOO!"jeritku keras saat wajahku yang mulus ini harus berciuman dengan yang namanya daun pintu. Sial! Pacar berciuman dengan namja lain sementara diri sendiri harus berciuman dengan daun pintu! KUSO!

"Donghae stupid! You hurt my face! DAMN YOU! Where you put your brain, IDIOT!"makiku pada Donghae yang menjadi pelaku pembukaan pintu secara paksa dan menyebabkan aku merasakan kenikmatan dari berciuman dengan daun pintu dan pantatku yang seksi ini harus merasakan di cium lantai. Oh sial! Saat ini aku berpikir tidak hanya Donhae yang mesum! Tapi daun pintu dan lanati ini juga!

Hyukjae POV END

Dongahe POV

'Haaah..,..kertas-kertas itu membuatku penat'batinku miris sambil melangkahkan kakiku menuju atap.

"W..Who…Whoaa"teriakan seseorang membuatku mengangkat wajahku dan alangkah terkejutnya diriku saat melihat ada seseorang yang terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh.

-BRUGH-

Dengan segera aku menangkap tubuhnya sebelum dirinya membentur lantai.

"W..Wookie!"seruku kaget saat melihat siapa yang ku tangkap barusan. Dia Kim Ryeowook bendaharaku.

"Oh, hai Hyung. Terima kasih sudah menangkapku"ucapnya.

"Hiks…"sebuah isakan membuatku terkejut dan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat siapa yang diujung tangga sana.

"Sial!"umpatku "Aku pergi dulu wookie"ujarku dan berlari menyusul Hyukkie, iya Hyukkie yang barusan melihat adegan yang tidak seharusnya dia lihat. Pasti dia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak sekarang.

"DONGHAE BABO!"teriaknnya membuatku tau ada dimana dia. Atap!

Aku segera membuka dengan kasar pintu yang hampir menutup itu. dan –

-BRAK-

-DUGH-

-BRUGH-

"APPOOOO!"jerit Hyukjae saat aku tidak sengaja membuka pintu itu dan membentur wajahnya

"Donghae stupid! You hurt my face! DAMN YOU! Where you put your brain, IDIOT!"maki Hyukjae saat pintu yang kubuka dengan kasar dan menabrak Hyukjae yang tidak kusadari keberadaannya. Tapi bukannya menolongnya yang sedang terjatuh itu aku justru tertegun dengan makian yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hei MR! You're idiot or what!? Can u help me? Don't stand like you're an idiot man, idiot"kesal Hyukjae menyadarkanku dari kecengoanku dan segera membantunya berdiri.

"Wow. Aku tidak tau kalau mulutmu bisa sekotor itu, baby"ujarku jujur. Bagaimana tidak? Dia mengucapkan kata idiot 3 kali dalam satu kali pengucapan. Ah, baby-ku yang seperti ini justru terlihat beribu ribu kali lebih manis.

-PLAAAAK-

Oh no! wajah tampanku!

-PLAAK-

-PLAAAK-

-PLAAAAK-

Oh tidak! Hyukjaeku mendadak jadi buas! Tiba-tiba dia memberikan tamparan beruntun padaku!

-GREP-

Dengan segera aku menangkap kedua tangannya tidak ingin merasakan tamparan-tamparan lainnya. Bisa rusak wajah tampanku nanti.

"Calm down baby."ucapku menenangkannya"deep….breath…that's it! Deep breath."ujarku menyuruhnya mengatur nafas.

"Sudah?"tanyaku saat melihat nafasnya yang sudah teratur, tidak memburu seperti tadi.

"Huum"jawabnya pelan. "Donghae… apakah aku melukaimu?"tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang amat khawatir. Ini yang kusuka darinya. Perubahan mood yang amat cepat.

"Aniya baby… kau tidak melukaiku sama sekali." –'meski ini terasa sakit'tambahku di dalam hati. "justru akulah yang telah menyakitimu."ujarku.

"Ah! Matta!"serunya. sial! Aku sudah mengingatkannya ke topic utama! Dia sudah menatapku garang saat ini

"Kau!"tudingnya sudah lepas dari cengkramanku."Akan ku laporkan kau pada Daddy karena sudah berselingkuh! Di tambah lagi kau berselingkuh dengan namja! Dan kau juga sudah melukai wajahku! Akan ku adukan kau pada Mommy supaya di jadikan makanan Heebum!"serunya menggebu-gebu.

What!? Dilaporkan pada Hangeng Ahjussi? 'Selamat datang langit ketujuh. Aku akan menghampirimu untuk di buang oleh calon Ayah mertuaku'pikirku miris. Dan apa tadi? Di adukan pada Heechul ahjumma? 'tempat makan heebum adalah peristirahatan terakhirku sepertinya'nelangsaku. Intinya big NO dengan semua itu!

"Hei baby, dengarkanlah aku dulu"bujukku padanya yang sedang merajuk. Lihat, dia merajuk pun tampak imut. Dengan kedua tangan yang bersidekap di dadanya. Juga kedua pipi yang di gembungkan serta bibir yang mengerucut imut. Tuhan…. Kau pasti sedang bahagia saat menciptakan malaikat di depanmu ini.

"Mwo?"judesnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yang kau lihat tadi itu….eung…. ah! Delusi!"seruku. "kau tau? Kau melihatnya tadi dari sudut pandang yang salah sehingga menciptaka delusi-delusi aneh seperti yang kau bayangkan tadi. Dan ditambah kau yang terlaluu banyak menonton drama-drama roman picisan bersama Heechul Ahjumma, jadi tadi kau hanya berkhayal, oke?"jelasku sambil berharap dia mempercayai apa yang kuucapkan, walaupun akupun tak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan –"

"delusi?"tanyanya menatapku.

"Iya! Kejadian yang sebenarnya hanyalah tadi Wookie terpeleset dan aku menangkapnya. Sudah. Hanya itu"

"Hanya menangkap?"

"Iya…"

"Tidak ada ciuman?"

"tidak baby.."ucapku sedikit gemas tau apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Jinjja?"

"iya~ percayalah.."

"Eung.. aku percaya."

TUHAAAAN terima kasih sudah memberikan kekasih yang polos –sedikit bodoh ini. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya Tuhaaann.

Donghae POV END

Author POV

"Jadi…kita membolos?"tanya Hyukjae sambil memainkan jari-jari Donghae yang berada di atas perutnya.

"Sekali-kali tidak papa. Lagipula aku sedang bosan melihat tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang ada di mejaku apalagi muka setan Kyuhyun."jawab Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Hyukjae.

Saat ini posisi mereka adalah Hyukjae duduk di pelukan Donghae dengan blazer Donghae jadi selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dai terpaan angin. Setelah kejadian tadi Donghae mengajak Hyukjae untuk bolos meskipun memang niat awal Hyukjae tadi membolos sih. Dan berakhirlah mereka pada posisi seperti itu.

"Kalau memang segitu banyaknya, izinkan aku membantumu.."pinta Hyukjae.

"Tidak. Kita sudah bicarakan ini. Aku tidak ini kau pusing juga mengerjakan laporan-laporan itu, cukup aku saja. Lagipula aku tidak ingin kau dekat-dekat dengan setan itu"jawab Donghae cepat.

"Hei.. setan-setan begitu dia tetap sepupuku!"ujar Hyukjae tidak terima.

"Yap. Dan jahil"

"itu memang sifat alaminya. Tidak bisa di ubah"

"Lagipula… tidak baik kan princessku kelalahan?"

"Aku bukan princess!"

"Ne, ne, your highness"

"Donghae!"

"ngomong-ngomong… kenapa kau lebih takut aku selingkuh dengan namja di bandingkan yeoja?"tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Karena aku tau, secantik dan seseksi apapun yeoja itu Dongahe tidak akan meliriknya. Donghae kan sudah miring"ledek Hyukjae.

"Ah~~ tentu saja, dan kemiringan ini hanya untukmu baby.."

"Hehehe. Tentu saja Donghae tidak akan berani miring ke arah lain. Karena kalau tidak Donghae akan kuikat di pesawat Daddy"ucap Hyukjae dengan senyum manis, berbandng terbalik dengan perkataanya.

"U..Uhm. akukan hanya mencintaimu… saranghaeyo, baby."ucap Donghae mengecup sebentar bibir cherry Hyukjae.

"Nado~~"

Auhtor POV END

-THE END-


End file.
